Hard Knocks
by MCMGM
Summary: Chris Benoit has had a hard time finding love. Now it seems to have popped up at the most unexpected place. This is a tribute to Chris Benoit. Please read what I had to say about the situation of he and his family's passing. Also Please RnR.
1. The Mind Can Overpower

**Title:** Hard Knocks

**Author:** Siren Demented

**Characters**: Chris Benoit, Kristen, Various others.

**Rating:** R-ish

**Contents:** Violence, Language, Some Suggested Sexual Content.

**Disclamier:** I only own the fictional characters. WWE owns everyone else and they own themselves.

A/N: Like many of you, I have been heartbroken over the Chris Benoit situation. Chris was a major inspiration to me on a professional and personal level. And while I hate what he did to his family and himself, I will always respect what he did in that ring and I will always love him for who he was before this happened.

I wanted to write a fan fiction using him for the longest but I never could find a good storyline. I wrote a story a few years back called Poetry In Motion with Jeff Hardy that had a "Tough Enough" theme. I've decided to do the same with Chris.

This is my tribute to Chris Benoit. I hope those of you who remember him in a positive light will enjoy this. This is set in an AU, so Chris is the ECW champion and he hasn't been married and doesn't have kids. And Eddie is still with us as well.

Rest In Peace Chris, Nancy and Daniel Benoit.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

"What?...Another one?...Why?...Ok, ok, I'll be there first thing Monday morning." Chris Benoit shut his cell phone closed pretty hard. He was slightly annoyed at what WWE creative had told him. There was to be yet another season of Tough Enough and he was to be one of the trainers. Which meant he wouldn't be able to wrestle for a few months.

Some people would take that as a blessing and use the time to rest up. But Chris was ECW champion, so that meant he would be dropping the belt. He didn't have a problem putting over younger talent, matter of fact, he enjoyed helping the young guys be the best they could. But he was also a proud champion and barely had anytime to defend his title in any 5 star matches.

Chris got up from his hotel room bed and walked over to the balcony. It over looked Mexico City's skyline. A deep yellowish red sunset had set the horizon a blaze. It was a beautiful sight, but Chris couldn't really take in the wonder before him. His mind was too filled with worries. He was getting older, he had just turned 40. His body wasn't what it used to be, he had already gotten neck surgery. He wasn't flying as high as he used to, wasn't getting up as fast.

Was Tough Enough some sort of demotion? Was this the last stop before WWE kicked him out of the door?

"I need a beer." Chris moved over to the mini bar. He grabbed a Corona and got to guzzling.

Though, none of this was his REAL problem. His best friend, Eddie Guerrero was the only one who could really understand him. But even Eddie couldn't fix this problem. He needed a woman. He needed a spouse to share a certain level of his being with that he couldn't expose to anyone else. He wanted babies. It was bad enough that if he had one now he would be 60 when they were 20. Would he be able to do all those fatherly things like play catch? Go to ball games? The movies? Hell, pick them up and play Piggyback?

He shook his head, trying to knock out those thoughts. He hated being alone, it gave him time to think and that scared him. He decided he was going to have to vent before being shipped off to New York. He grabbed the hotel phone and dialed up Eddie's room. It sounded like a party was going on, on the other line.

"Hey ese! You've reached Eddie's Wild Party Service! How may I help you, homes!"

"Eddie? What are you doing, man?"

"Oh hey Chris, we're...uh...just having...uh...a little get together..." he obviously was lying. But hey, that's what he does best.

"Well, do you want to go out?"

"Why not come over here, man? There is plenty of beer and mamacitas!"

"Eh, I would but, I don't feel very social..."

Eddie knew this was one of those times where Chris needed to talk to him. He changed his demeanor.

"Ok ese, I will be up there in a half hour and we'll go get some food, ok?"

"Alright, thanks. I'm sorry to break up your party."

"Don't worry about it, anything thing for you...hey! Miguel, get your head out of the punch bowl!" Eddie hung up, Chris chuckled a bit.

A half hour came and went, and Eddie showed up to get Chris like he promised. They went to a local joint, nothing too fancy. They didn't want to be recognized, especially Chris.

"So what is troubling you, my friend?"

"Eh, the same as usual," Chris said, stabbing his steak."I'm depressed about _THAT _again. And the fact that I'm being sent over to handle the Tough Enough kids doesn't help. I mean, I WANT to help train some new blood, but...eh."

"Ahh. There is no need to be upset about _that_. I told you a long time ago that things would work out in your career right? And was I right or was I right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ok then, so when I tell you, your love life will catch up, it will. You just have to be patient."

"I have been Eddie, I have. I just envy you, Rey, Booker, all the guys who have families so much. That's all I want and I want it before I get all old and decrepit."

"I understand, ese. I understand. I was that way too before I met my wife."

Chris looked down at his steak and poked at it some more. Eddie could see this wasn't helping. He sat back and tried to think of what he could say to make Chris feel better. Then, while popping a potato skin in his mouth, he came up with a little scheme.

"Hey, check this homes. I come from a long line of fortune tellers. The GEE-erreros are INSANELY talented, ese."

Chris gave him a look, Eddie grabbed a spoon and got back to what he was saying. He rubbed it like it was a crystal ball.

"Ummmmmmmmm...Ummmmmmm," he hummed like he was meditating. "I see in your future, a woman so smart, so special, so **FINE**, it'll blow your mind, homes!"

Chris just looked at him with a blank stare, "Now I know you've lost your ever loving mind."

"Eh, come on, man. I'm serious. Look, I will bet you anything, that come this week, you WILL find the chick your heart desires."

Chris looked at him, Eddie seemed pretty serious.

"Alright, bet." the two men shook hands.

"Alright, good. Now, eh, can I go back to my party before Miguel ruins the new batch of punch?"

"Ha, yea, you can go. I'm gonna just stay here for a bit longer."

"Are you sure, you're ok now?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Alright, just keep your head up." Eddie patted Chris on the shoulder and then exited the restaurant.

Chris sat, looking out the window as rain began to fall. Just the thing he needed for his mood.

NOT.

After a while, he dragged himself back up to his room. He changed into his PJs and crawled into bed. He flipped on the tv expecting America's Most Wanted to be on, but was first met with a Tough Enough commercial.

"This Monday, we will be holding the New York TE5 auditions. Make sure to have all of your paper work filled out and ready to hand in. This year's trainers will be Al Snow, Bill Demott, Molly and special guest trainer, Chris Benoit!"

"Bah!" Chris flicked the tv off and covered his head with the blanket. All those worries started to creep in again and Chris shut his eyes tight. Eventually he fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Chris had woken up fairly early after a restless night of sleep. He packed up all of his things and got ready to head to his last PPV before he had to go to NYC.

"Hey! Wake up ese! We gotta go! I need to get my title back from Edge!"

"Shut up Eddie, it's mine!" Edge playfully yelled from his room.

"I'm coming!" Chris grabbed him bags and walked out into the hallway.

"So, feel any better?" Eddie asked.

"A little."

"Well one step at a time, right?"

"Right."

The two men went on their way.

**Later That Night**

"Bawh God, Kang! CM Punk has just beat Chris Benoit for the ECW title in one of the most amazing matches I have ever seen!"

"Puppies!"

"You know, I really don't understand you."

The crowd roared with boos as CM Punk held the ECW title high above his head. He had turned on Chris mid-match and became a heel. He walked to the back with a evil smile on his face, laughing uncontrollably.

Chris staggered to his feet, with a look of defeat on his face. As he left the ring, the crowd erupted in cheers. He looked around, all eyes on him. All cheers of respect and love for what he gave. Chris stepped back in the ring and raised his arms. The crowd ate it up. After about a minute or so, he went backstage.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much Mr. Benoit! I can't believe this! This is what I dreamed of my whole life!"

"I'm happy to have dropped the title to you, Punk."

"No, not that. The match, I've wanted to wrestle you since I was a little kid. This is a dream come true."

"Thank you." Chris shook his hand and Punk ran off to celebrate with his friends. This is what Chris lived for, helping the younger talent achieve their dreams. He was there once, he understood what it was like. Maybe Tough Enough wouldn't be as bad as he thought. He headed to the locker room to change real fast and headed to the airport.

**At The Airport**

"Jetblue New York City/JFK flight from Mexico City will be departing in 5 minutes."

Chris settled down into his set and looked out of the window. He had a looonnngggg flight ahead of him and a lot of thinking to do. The plane started to taxi the runway. After a minute they were up and away. And Chris was on his way to a new start or the beginning of the end.


	2. A Simple Touch Can Break You

"Please everyone, keep this line straight! There are a lot of you and we need order!" a event planner was trying to keep the peace as the line of hopeful wrestlers circled around the block.

"Jesus, we're gonna be here all day." Al Snow said as he ran his hand over his face. Chris was at the other end of the table, and was not looking forward to this either.

"Alright, let them in!" Bill yelled to security. One by one the judges put people through various tests of skill and endurance. About 50 people went through and only one caught their attention.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take. At least make them interesting or cute...like this one." Al's words trailed off as a stocky girl, no more than 5'6'', walked into the room.

"Hey, uh, they told me to come in here. I hope I was suppose to."

The guys mouths fell open at the sight of her, well everyone except Chris, who's mind was elsewhere.

This girl was pretty stacked, she wasn't skinny but instead very thick and muscular. Long red and black braids, busty, hour glass figure, nice soft caramel complexion. She looked like a bad ass in the making. Al had all sorts of ideas for her in his head already. But she had to pass the tests first. There have been many wrestlers who looked the part but lacked everything else. Al got a hold of himself.

"Ok, we're going to ask you a few questions and then have you do some stuff in the ring."

"Ok."

"First off," Bill asked, "Where are you from?"

"Uh, Brooklyn. But I live in Manhattan now."

"What part of Brooklyn?" Molly chimed in.

"Red Hook, like Tazz."

"Cool, we may have a mini Tazz on our hands."

The girl smiled.

"With all honesty, why do you want to work for the WWE?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Chris just looked into space, not really paying attention.

"Uh, well, I have been a fan of WWE since I was a little girl. And, well, not to turn this into Oprah or anything, but I haven't had the best life."

Chris' ear twitched a little as he started to zone back in and listen.

"So WWE has been my solace from what has happened around me. I want to give back some of the good you guys have given me. Plus I think it's time to give the Women's Division a boost."

Indeed, she was so different from the plastic, bleach blondes they had running around there now.

"One last question. What's your name?"

"Kristen. Kristen Marie Dowd."

Chris finally looked up at her, he did a double take. She was gorgeous. Her eyes were so deep and brown. So sultry.

"Alright, go get in the ring, we're gonna work ya." Al said.

Kristen did as she was told. Chris didn't take his eyes off of her. Then Eddie's words fluttered in his head.

"I will bet you anything, that come this week, you WILL find the chick your heart desires."

Chris shook his head, he was over thinking again. There is no way this girl would be who Eddie was talking about. That would mean Eddie was right on a bet, and that NEVER happened. Not to mention he didn't know anything about her, just her name. And oh, what a lovely name it was.

Al and Molly noticed Chris gawking at Kristen, they giggled and Al yelled to Chris.

"Hey, Benoit! You're working the kid!"

"The way he's looking at her, I'm sure he wants to." Molly and Al giggled some more.

Chris felt a drop of sweat fall down his face. What was wrong with him? It was just a GIRL. Who was no doubt half his age. Why was he feeling like he did on his prom night?

"Get in there!" Al pushed him in the ring from behind.

"I'm gonna get you for this, Snow" he growled. He turned his attention to Kristen. He tried to make small talk.

"Uh, have you ever trained?"

"Just a little bit at this gym I used to go to. Just some basic bumping and things."

"Well, show me what you can do."

"Ok." Kristen started to do bumps. It took a toll on her back after a while because the ring WWE supplied was a lot harder than the one at the gym. Though still she was pretty impressive in how fast she got up and landing the actual bump.

"Not bad, not bad. Can you do a lock up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well come on, then."

Kristen and Chris circled each other a little and then went in for a lock up. Kristen came on strong, had a nice firm grip. Her touching his muscles sent a cold shock wave through Chris' body. It surprised him and he kinda of pushed Kristen away.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?"

"No, you...uh...were just stronger than I thought. Good job." Chris got out of the ring as fast as possible. He walked past everyone and went into the bathroom.

"Well...uh, you did good, Kristen. You can return to the waiting room."

"Ok." she exited the ring and the room.

**Meanwhile In The Bathroom**

Chris ran cold water over his face.

"What the hell is wrong with me? Why did I act like I was 15? Why did I get a shiver when she touched me? Oh GOD, I need a beer."

Sadly for Chris there wasn't any near and he wouldn't be able to get one for some time. He finished up and headed back out.

"So, I assume this is love at first wrestle hold?" Al joked while making a kissy face at Chris.

"Shut up, Snow. I just don't feel so good, ok?"

"Riggghhhtttt."

Chris rolled his eyes and they continued with the auditions.

**Two Hours Later**

FINALLY the auditions were over and it was time to announce the final 13 that would be on the show. The judges had the top 25 enter the judging area. Al stood before them with a serious look on his face.

"Now, the 25 of you are here because you are the best of THOUSANDS of people, YOU all were the best. But as you know, there can only be 13 finalists. So I won't hold you in suspense any longer. When I call your name, you will sit back down."

Al moved to the front of the line.

"Allen Jones." the young man tried to hold in his joy and sat down. Al continued down the line.

"Marshell Sims, Riche Halter, Nancy Keith, Sam Waters, Chris Ohicrej, Maza Kasuki, David Johnes, Owen Williams, Maggie Smith, Rocky Beyers, Tina Bridges."

This was it, the last one. Al was nowhere near Kristen, so she figured that was it. She didn't make it. She looked down at the ground. All of a sudden she felt a warmth above her, and the spot light was shadowed. She looked up and saw Al standing in front of her.

"Kristen Dowd."

Her heart almost jumped out of her mouth. She couldn't say anything. She wanted to scream but nothing would come out. She just inched into her seat.

"I want to thank you guys for coming. Remember, you made it this far, you have something, you just need to improve upon it. Good luck."

The room started to empty, some content with not wining, others cursing, others crying. The lucky 13 sat together, getting to know each other, they would be together for the next 4 months. They should know who's who.

While they were chatting, Chris watched from afar. He already had enough problems fearing for his job's security. Now he was going to be shacked up with a girl he was starting to fall for. That in it's self was crazy. He didn't KNOW her at all. Chris shook his head and tried to forget about it for the moment. He joined the other trainers so their new students could be briefed.


	3. Misconceptions Suck

A/N: I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this and getting some type of enjoyment out of it. I apologize for the many typos that no doubt riddle this story. I am working hard to get rid of them as I see them.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Alright, everyone on the plane." Al instructed the students.

A week had passed since the TE5 audition and Chris managed to avoid Kristen the whole time. He drank about 8 beers in between to keep himself calm. He couldn't talk to Eddie about it, for one it would prove that Eddie was right, which Chris wasn't going to ever hear the end of. And he wasn't sure of how he was feeling and he didn't want to jump ahead of himself.

Everyone piled into the plane and found their seats. Just then Kristen came running on board.

"I am SO sorry I'm late. I had to drop my little brother off at school."

"Oh no…" Chris muttered. He looked over his seat and saw her. She was wearing a rather tight fitting baby doll t-shirt, with a V-neck. He sank down into the seat, trying to not be noticed.

"Oh don't worry about it. All that matters is that you got here, right?" Molly asked.

Al led her to her seat.

"Here you go and oh look, you get to sit with one of the trainers! Lucky you."

Chris looked up to see them standing over him.

"I believe she gets the window seat, Benoit."

Chris shot Al a dirty look, and then got up so Kristen could sit.

"Thank you." She said meekly.

As Chris sat back down in his seat, sweat started to pour down his face. He gripped the arm rests until his fingers turned bone white. What the HELL? Why was he feeling like he was going to have a anxiety attack? She was just sitting there, she hadn't said more than a hello.

"Pull yourself together, man." His grip lessoned a bit and he unclenched his jaw. A flight attendent came by and asked if they wanted anything.

"Uh, do you have any beer?"

"Yes, Sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes, all I need is a drink."

"And you, Ma'am?"

"Hmm, I'll just have some peanuts and a diet soda."

"Great, I will be right back with that for you."

**A Few Hours Later**

"Alright you guys, we are almost there." Al announced. There was a collective cheer among the students.

Chris hadn't spoken a word the whole trip. He just looked ahead, not moving an inch. Kristen had fallen a sleep after a while and was still knocked out. Chris turned his head slowly in her direction. Not wanting her to see him looking if she was awake. The sun was starting to set and a yellowish red glow lined Kristen's jaw line. It reached all the way down to her neck, stopping at her cleavage. Which was so exposed, so supple looking. A vampire would enjoy that sight. Chris was enjoying it himself. A little bit too much. He looked down and realized he was starting to get a erection. Just then Kristen started to rise. A look of pure horror came over Chris' face. He tried to get up and head to the bathroom, but Al stopped him.

"Hey buddy, we gotta get strapped back in. The plane is landing soon." He pushed Chris back into his seat. Chris wanted to beat the hell out of him, but he couldn't afford to make any kind of scene.

Kristen stretched out and looked over at Chris, who looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Are you ok?" Kristen asked with some concern.

"Uh yea, I have flying anxiety. Is all."

She looked him over again, "Ok."

Chris slide down in his seat trying to be invisible, to no avail. The plane finally landed and everyone started over to claim their baggage. Chris tried his hardest to get away from Kristen as soon as they walked off the plane. He made sure to stay at the back of the group, so no one would bother him. She looked over her shoulder a few times, Chris was looking around the airport like he was security. Kristen turned back around and came to a sad conclusion.

"He doesn't like me, I must have offended him somehow. Oh great, my first day here and one of the trainers already hates me."

Chris looked up at her from his position.

"There's no way someone young and beautiful like that would want an old gruff like me."

But that wasn't the case. Kristen had grown up watching Chris' matches. From his work in Japan, as The Pegasus Kid, to his work here in the WWE. She worshipped him to say the least. And she had a attraction to him.

In Chris' case he didn't hate Kristen at all. He just had this pre determination in his head that she wouldn't go for him. Both of them had horrid misconceptions of each other.

"Ok kids, welcome to Ohio!" Al shouted as they exited the Cleveland airport. A huge charter bus was out front waiting for them.

"Alright, here's the drill. For the next 4 months, you will eat, breathe, and sleep all things wrestling. Each week we will put you through drills and those of you who fail will be sent home. We will be going to Tracks starting tomorrow. For now, we will be going to the Marriott. You can drink, dance, whatever you want tonight. But you better bring your A game tomorrow."

Everyone yelled "Yes, Sir!" in unison.

The kids started getting on the bus; Chris opted to sit up front with the other trainers. He didn't want to risk sitting with Kristen again. Kristen sat with the other girls.

Everyone got strapped in and then they were off.


	4. Kids Will Be Kids

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This one is a little bit of a filler chap.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**

The students walked into the Marriott, the front desk area was glamorous. Kristen dropped her bag and looked around in awe. A gigantic chandler hung down, shining sparkles all over the room. Fresh flowers lined the walkway to the guest rooms, and the lights were slightly dimmed. In the right circumstance, this could be very romantic.

Chris looked over at Kristen as she picked up a Nikko Blue flower. As she smelled it, he envisioned her in a white wedding gown, with her hair braided up, lined with roses. She looked so angelic.

"Chris. Chris. CHRIS!"

"What?!" he snapped out of his day dream.

"Here's your room key. Are you ok man?" Bill asked.

"Yea, sorry, just have a lot on my mind lately." He took his key and headed to his room. Kristen watched from the corner of her eye as he gruffed along the way. As Al walked by, she stopped him for a second.

"Um, Mr. Snow…"

"Al."

"Ok, Al. Um did I do something to anger Mr. Benoit?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"Oh, well, um, he's always in this 'mood' when he's near me. So I figured I did something or said something that ticked him off."

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Al looked at her like she had two heads for a second then laughed. How could she not see he had feelings for her?

"Nothing. He is just like that all the time. Fits his character. Don't worry; I have a feeling Mr. Benoit likes you JUST fine." Al laughed some more as he walked off. Kristen shrugged her shoulders and went to find her room.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Hall joust!" Allen yelled as he and Owen charged at each other with toy light sobers in the hotel's hallway. Tina and Maggie laughed from their room doors. Some of the other guys were doing cartwheels, ordering room service and just going crazy. Kristen looked on from her room, shaking her head.

"Alright you knuckle heads. Knock it off. I said you could have fun not ruin the place." Al broke up the festivities. They all sighed and went back to their rooms. Kristen started to close her door but Al stopped her.

"Hey Dowd. I need someone to go into town with one of the trainers. Gotta get some stuff from Sports Authority and need the extra hands. You game?"

"Yea, sure. Of course."

"Good. I'll come get you when it's time to go."

**Chris' Room**

"What did I tell you, ese vatto? I said you would find her this week, man! I told you, we Guerreros are INSANELY talented."

"You're jumping the gun , Eddie. She's 20 years younger than me. What do we have in common?"

"Didn't you say she worked in a old folks home?"

"Yeah, that's what her profile said."

"Well, see? She has experience putting joint cream on old people. So you'll fit right in, homes!"

Chris didn't say anything.

"Oh jez, man. I was just joking. Listen, I think you're really over analyzing this. Ask her out to dinner or something."

"I can't do that."

"Ese, you gotta get a backbone at some point. How can you take chair shots to the head on a regular basis and not fear that, but be scared to ask a girl out?"

"I don't know."

There was a knock at the door. "Listen I gotta go, I'll call you later."

"Alright, just keep positive thoughts. Everything will fall into place."

"Yeah, bye Eddie."

"Bye, Chris." Chris got up and walked to the door, Al was on the other side.

"You ready to go on the store trip?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Chris followed Al down the hall. "So, am I driving or you?"

"Oh I'm not going, one of the students is. Figured I'd put 'em to work"

They stopped in front of a door and Al knocked.

"Oh? Which one?"

Kristen opened the door.

"You ready to go?" Al asked.

.Chris shot Al a dirty look.

"Oh great." They both thought.


	5. Past Comes To Haunt

**In The Car**

"So…what are we going for?"

"Just some stuff you guys will need tomorrow." Chris tried to sound as uninterested as possible. In actuality, his heart was racing a mile a minute. Kristen was just inches away from him and they were alone. He could make a move and say something. But what if she rejected him? Then he'd have to see her everyday for the next 4 months and know she didn't want him.

Meanwhile Kristen was thinking there was no way Chris would date one of his students. Plus she was so much younger than him, he probably thought she was immature. Oh if they only knew what each other were thinking.

After a while, they pulled into Mansfield and parked in front of the Sports Authority. Once inside, Chris had Kristen grab a cart. She leaned on it and skated around with it a bit. He thought that was cute. And then she started running with it, a full on dash is more like it.

"Hey get back here!" he chased after her for a good five minutes. He finally caught up to her, "That's it, your chart privileges are suspended indefinitely!" he snatched the chart from her. He really looked peeved.

"Oh smart move genius. Now he REALLY thinks you're mature." Kristen rolled her eyes at herself.

**A Half Hour Later**

"Ok so, we got tape, paper towel, a set of towels, a set of jump ropes, a few cases of water, just one more thing to get. You stay here, I'll be right back."

"Ok." Chris walked off to get whatever he was looking for. Kristen rested her head on the items poking out of the chart.

"Kristen?"

She turned around and a grimace appeared on her face.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Oh, is that anyway to greet your loving boyfriend?" Austin Aries said.

"Austin, you are NOT my boyfriend anymore. We've been over this. What the hell are you doing here."

"ROH has a few shows in the area, came here to get some wrist tape. Lucky me, I ran into you."

"I don't have time for this, I'm on business." Just then Chris came back with a canvas cover.

"This store has everything…" he saw Austin.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chris Benoit! Sir, you are my hero. Truly you are." Aries held out his hand, Chris shook it lightly.

"Thanks."

"Well, I need to go, got some stuff to do. See ya around, Kristen." Austin walked off.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing." Chris could see that she was a little disturbed.

"Are you sure? Do you need to talk abo…"

"No, I'm fine. I just want to go back to the hotel if that's ok."

"Yeah, let's just check out of here." Chris walked over to a cashier and Kristen followed. Soon they were back at the hotel. Chris dropped Kristen off at her room. Trying to think of something to say.

"Uh, get some sleep. Your first day at Tracks tomorrow is going to be brutal."

"Yeah." Kristen slipped into her room and closed the door.

An overwhelming feeling took over Chris' body and he felt like he wanted to scoop Kristen up in his massive arms and hug her and never let go. He leaned his head on the door for a minute and then moved on to his room.

Kristen turned over in the bed and sighed. She looked straight up at the ceiling. Great. Like she REALLY needed Austin in the mix to complicate things further. She clicked off the light and passed out.


	6. The HELL, Man?

**The Next Morning**

The sunlight shone in from the partly open blinds, cascading over Kristen's body, warming her flesh. She moaned lightly, stretching a little bit. As she sat up, she could smell some stem and cologne coming from the bathroom.

"That's odd." she thought, she hadn't taken a shower before bed or gotten up during the night. And the window wasn't open so the cologne smell couldn't be coming from outside. She walked over to the bathroom, still a bit in a morning haze. She slowly started to turn the knob, she could hear water running. Now a tad scared, she slowly pushed the door open. Austin stood with his muscular back toward her, a towel covering his manhood. He turned around and spoke.

"Good morning, beautiful." he smiled. Before Kristen could say anything, he pulled her close to him and forced a kiss on her. His wet body pushed up against hers, soaking the front of her shirt, causing her nipples to stiffen.

"I see you're rather happy to see me." he went in for another kiss but Kristen blocked it and pushed him off.

"How the FUCK did you get into my room?"

"Oh come on Kristen, you're not that hard too track down. Just followed you and ol' muscle head."

"Oh God, you're following me now?"

"I told you, you were mine and I meant that. I am NOT just going to let you leave me."

"If you don't leave, I swear I'll scream my head off. And the trainers will kill you."

"Yeah, but if I snapped your pretty little neck before you opened your mouth, that wouldn't happen." he placed his hands lightly around her neck. "But of course I'd never hurt you. I'll get dressed and leave, got a show anyways."

A short while later he was dressed and headed for the door, he looked up at Kristen before he left.

"Just remember, this is far from over." Austin slipped out of the door and Kristen slammed it behind him. A few seconds later, a light knocking came. Kristen stomped back over to the door and yanked it open.

"What?!" she yelled expecting to see Austin, but instead seeing Chris.

"Oh, uh, sorry to have bothered you," he looked at the ground. "Just wanted to tell you that we will be leaving soon." .

"Oh no, Mr. Benoit. I thought you were someone else... oh forget it, I'm sorry.." Kristen felt terrible for having yelled at him.

He looked back up, he could see that disturbed look in her face again, the same from last night.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream or something. I'll get dressed and be out soon."

"Alright. Oh and by the way, you don't have to call me 'Mr. Benoit'. that makes me feel like my dad. You can call me Chris."

"Ok." Kristen dazedly replied. Chris closed her door. He bit his bottom lip hard. His mind was screaming for him to say something but his body made him walk away.


	7. Stand Back! Trouble's Coming Through!

The day went on pretty uneventfully. The kids did basic bumping and holds while the cameras rolled, nothing too exiting. By nightfall, everyone had settled into the old farmhouse, and were waiting on dinner to arrive.

Chris sat on the porch, looking up at the night sky, thinking. The sky was filled with stars, so pretty. He had another talk with Eddie earlier in the day. Apparently Eddie would be missing ring action too because of a banged up knee. Chris and Kristen hadn't said much to each other either, neither sure of what to say.

Chris closed his eyes and let the night air blow over his body and through his hair. It kinda felt good to just be still for a change, he thought. Not being thrown around by Big Show and Kane, not getting hit with a chair or doing a diving head butt through a table. Just sitting there not moving, felt great.

A "La Cucaracha" horn ripped Chris out of his daze and FINALLY the car with the food pulled up. Chris got up to greet the delivery driver. They had ordered Mexican and the driver had on a HUGE sombrero. Chris had no idea how this man was able to drive with it blocking his view.

"Hi." Chris said. The delivery guy handed him the bags, Chris looked in them to make sure everything was there.

"I think you guys forget a few of the Chili Cheese Burritos."

"Oh no senor, it's in there."

Chris eyed the man, well his hat anyways, and looked in again.

"No, it's not in here."

"Oh well…I guess…." Just then the delivery guy threw off his sombrero.

"I LIED HOMES!" Eddie said in his usual tone.

Chris almost dropped the food bags, "Eddie, what the HELL are you doing here? I thought you were hurt!"

"Oh, I may have lied about that to you and Vince, ese vatto."

"Wait, how did you know about this food? How did you get this?"

"My cousin Chewy owns that place, man! You don't pay attention do you? I said the Guerreros are INSANLEY talented and that INCLUDES cooking!"

"You didn't answer me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"You need a little help with your love life and I'm gonna help you. Now where is the mamacita at?!" Eddie pushed past Chris and looked into the window. He saw Kristen putting Allen in a mock chokehold.

"Ohhhhh, that's her, isn't it? She's everything you said and more, homes. I gotta help you land that."

Chris started to protest but Eddie just burst into the house anyways.

"Oh Lord, this is going to be a long four months…." With that, Chris walked into the house and closed the door.


	8. And Then There Were 5

"Hello my little Amigos!" Eddie said as he stormed into the living room. All of the students looked up and nearly jumped out of their chairs. They were tripping over themselves to get to Eddie. 

"They didn't act all excited when they saw us." Molly whispered to Bill, who nodded in response.

"Eddie…" Chris groaned from behind, he sat the food down.

**A While Later**

"So, I told Chavo that Chewy was the one who put the tobacco sauce on his borracho burrito and Chavito chased Chewy around while drinking a glass of ice water!" the students erupted in a round of laughter.

Chris, Al, Molly and Bill sat on the other side of the living room as Eddie continued to mystify the students with his tales of lying, cheating and stealing. After a while it was time for the kids to get to bed. Everyone thanked Eddie and headed upstairs. Eddie glanced at the other trainers, who were glaring at him.

"Wow, it's kind of caliente other there, I can feel the heat!" Eddie laughed.

"This is no time for jokes, what you've committed is a serious crime." Al said.

"Yeah." Chris chimed in.

Eddie tilted his head down.

"How could you NOT include us in on this little scheme! We've been trying to think of a way to get Benoit and Dowd together, we could have used your help man!" Al said as he patted a now smiling Eddie on the back.

"What?" Chris' mouth fell open. Here he was thinking the other trainers were pissed because Eddie lied to Vince and Chris about being hurt and all they can think about is hooking him up with Kristen.

"You guys are getting on my nerves." Chris said as he headed into the kitchen.

"Oh come on, everyone can see you like her. I saw you staring at her, vatto. Uncle Eddie's not blind."

Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna stay here for a little bit anyways. I came all the way, might as well."

"Wait," Molly turned to Eddie. "How are you going to be here without the cameras recording you? If Vince finds out you lied to him, you might get fired."

"Oh it's simple, I'll just hang out in Chris' room until the camera crew leaves."

Chris shot Eddie a look, as if he were annoyed with the idea of him occupying his room. Eddie caught this, and gave him the ultimate puppy dog eyes.

"Please Mr. Chris," Eddie sobbed. "Please don't turn me in and let me stay."

Chris tried to ignore him, but it was no use.

"Oh, alright. But stay out of my way. And if you get caught, I had NOTHING to do with you being here."

"Deal." Eddie shook his hand.

"Oh and another thing, do not, I repeat, DO NOT try to 'hook me' up with Kristen."

"Ok, ese." Eddie turned to walk away.

"Ok nothing, I want your handshake on this." Chris held out his hand.

Eddie turned back around and looked insulted.

"Oh Chris, how could you be like that?"

"What?"

"We're best friends, man. And best friends gotta hug!" Eddie grabbed Chris tightly and whispered in his ear.

"I swear to you, I will not try to hook you up with the mamacita." Chris finally hugged the other man back. Chris went back into the living room, leaving everyone in the kitchen.

"Eddie, how could you ruin our fun? Now we can't meddle." Molly pouted.

"Don't worry, nothing's changed."

"But you shook his hand and promised, you can't break that type of thing." Bill said.

Eddie chuckled a bit and pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing his fingers were crossed.

"I lied, homes!"


	9. Eddie's At It Again

Almost a month had passed without incident. Eddie had been on his best behavior and seemed to have kept his promise to Chris. The students were coming along well and the cast had been cut done to nine. Everything was going along fine; Chris had even worked up the nerve to talk to Kristen more. She told him a little bit about her relationship with Austin, the more he heard, the madder he got. 

Kristen hadn't heard from or seen Austin since that morning in the Marriott, maybe he had finally given up and decided to leave her alone. She was happy, Chris was telling her more about himself and training her harder than the other students. She was getting really good and doing well in the contest.

That day Chris had gone to a local gym, while Kristen enjoyed her day off and read in her room. All of the other students went clubbing, so she was alone.

Well almost.

Eddie walked down the long quiet hallway, looking for the other trainers. As he passed by a closet, a group of hands yanked him in.

"What the…" he was about to pounce on whoever it was, but he realized it was Molly and Al.

"What are you guys doing in a closet?"

"SHHHHHH!!"

"What are you shushing me for? No one is here."

"Listen, we need to put our plan in effect NOW. They will be alone, you can't ask for a better chance." Al whispered.

"I don't know guys, are you sure it's the right time, not too soon?"

"Oh come on Guerrero, don't tell me your turning chicken on us."

Eddie made a face as if he were insulted.

"Chicken? CHICKEN?! I'll show you who's chicken, ese loco!" Eddie stormed out of the closet and into the kitchen.

"Well, that didn't take much." Molly said as they followed Eddie's path.

**Meanwhile**

Chris drove in silence, his heart slowing its hard pounding from a intense workout. Sweat clung to his bronze skin, his pecks flexing ever so lightly as he exhaled. Soon he drove up the driveway to the house and got out. Once inside the house he ran up to his room and grabbed a shower.

The hot water felt so good on his aching back, flowing over every muscle in his wash board flat stomach. He started to wash his hair, when the shower curtain flew open.

"Ese!"

Chris slipped his hands in his face by mistake and shampoo went into his eyes.

"Eddie! What the FUCK are you doing?!"

"We're gonna have dinner soon, I just wanted to tell you to wear something nicey."

Chris managed to wash the shampoo out of his eyes and turned to Eddie.

"If you don't get OUT of here in five seconds, I SWEAR I am going to KIL…"

"Ok, ok, I'm going. Nothin' I haven't seen before, vato, relax."

Chris slammed his fist into the wall as he rubbed his eyes.

**Elsewhere**

Kristen had just finished the last chapter of her book when she noticed a piece of paper sticking under her door. She got up to investigate. It was a note from Chris, which read:

_Kristen,_

_I have something for you downstairs, please wear something nice and come down. _

_Chris_

"Huh?" Kristen thought, that was kinda odd. Chris was a shy guy, he wasn't the type to make the first move. Kristen decided not to question it and just got together. Meanwhile Chris had finished getting together, he settled on wearing black slacks and a black button down shirt. He sprayed on a little bit of Cool Water cologne and headed down stairs. When he got down there, the table hadn't been set yet.

"Hey Chris, just sit down, everyone will be in soon." Eddie said from the kitchen. Chris sat down, he hadn't realized that the house was so empty before.

"Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh, eh, they went to the store. They'll be back."

Chris found that a little strange, why would the WHOLE cast go to the store? Before he could probe Eddie anymore, a pair of legs caught his eye. Kristen made her descent down the stairs, Chris' mouth fell open more and more with every part of her body each step revealed. She wore a pink halter dress, kinda like something out of the 60's. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a black lace scarf. Her skin shined under the lights in the room. Chris started to feel that familiar feeling in his pants, he looked down and noticed he was getting a erection again.

"If you don't go away, I'll stab you with a fork!" he said to himself.

Yep, that did it.

Kristen sat next to him, she had on a little bit of make up, Chris could see it now that she was close to him. A huge smile adorned her pretty face. Not that Chris didn't enjoy it, but it confused him.

"What?" he asked. Before anyone could say anything else, the lights dimmed and Eddie came flying out of the kitchen. He was dressed like a waiter, and he sat down food and popped the cork on a bottle of wine. It took Chris a second of looking around to realize what was going on.

"Eddie…" he began to stand up.

"Good Evening, My name is Eduardo Guerrero and I will be your waiter this evening." Eddie said in a very calm voice, pushing Chris back down in his seat.

"Oh Chris, you didn't have to go through all of this for me."

"Yeah," he gave Eddie a dirty look. "_I _didn't.."

Eddie smiled at him knowingly.

"But I wanted to. Nothing is too good for you." he said meekly.

Kristen's cheeks turned a light pink as she looked down.

"Nice save, Benoit." Eddie thought to himself as he poured them wine.


	10. Dark Liquor Is The Devil

Chris excused himself and grabbed Eddie by his ear. 

"Oh yes and we have Strawberries and Cream for desert, madam!" Eddie yelled as Chris dragged him outside.

Kristen was left with a quizzical look on her face.

**Outside**

"Damn it Eddie, I thought we had a deal. You promised me you wouldn't do this!"

"I had my fingers crossed." Eddie shrugged with a half smile.

Chris gave him a dirty look.

"Oh come on, I was just trying to help you. All I want is for you to be happy." Eddie walked over to the railing and leaned on it. "When you called me when we were in Mexico, you have no idea how depressed you sounded. It made me really sad. You're my best friend Chris. You've been there with me through everything, the car accident, me getting fired every other week, the stuff with Vickie…" Eddie pulled at a locket he had around his neck that contained photos of his wife and daughters. He turned his back to Chris, he felt like he was going to cry and he didn't want Chris to see him like that.

"I just…I just wanted to give you something back for a change. You never get what you want, I just wanted you to have this, if only just this once."

Chris started to feel bad; maybe he had been too hard on Eddie. He WAS his best friend after all and he really seemed like he just wanted to help.

"Arggg." Chris ran his hand over his face. "Alright, all is forgiven. But you gotta back off, I need to take things one step at a time. I'm an old fashion type of guy, I don't go throwing myself at girls."

"Ok ese, I'll back off."

The men embraced in a brotherly hug. Eddie broke away and looked up at Chris.

"Am I off for the night then?"

"Yes, _Eduardo_, you are off duty."

"Good!" Eddie threw down his apron and outfit, revealing his street clothes. "Now I can go party with the rest of the mamacitas!" Eddie ran down to his car and sped off.

"So THAT'S where they are. 'They went to the store' my ass." Chris chuckled as he walked back into the house.

**A Few Hours Later**

The date that Eddie and the other trainers had set up was going great. Kristen and Chris really opened up to each other. Kristen told him all about her little brother and her older sister, her parent's death and living on her own. Chris told her about how he got into wrestling, him wanting a family and how it was working with the WWE.

In the process they managed to down three bottles of red wine. And we all know that dark liquor is evil. They were now laughing for no reason and slurring their speech. After a while they decided to head to bed and sleep it off. Chris thought he could help Kristen to her room but the alcohol proved him wrong and it was Kristen who had to help HIM to his room. Once at his door, Kristen tried to balance him while kicking his door open.

Kristen struggled to hold up Chris as she helped him to his bed. As she approached, she tripped over the shag rug and landed on the bed. Chris promptly fell on top of her. Kristen laughed, trying to push him off of her, but he just fell back onto her. After a few more attempts Kristen gave up, it kinda felt good to have him on her like that. The warmth from his body was soothing. After a while Kristen found herself succumbing to the alcohol and she passed out.

**The Next Morning**

Kristen groaned as a sudden rush of pain filled her head, signs of a hang over. She squinted at the clock at the far side of the room. It was only 6: 45 am, so she could still get some more sleep. As she tried to get up to go to her room, she noticed she was rather cold in her font area, around her breasts. When she looked down she discovered that she was completely naked and Chris' arm was slung over her waist. He was naked as well, with a sheet barely covering his lower half. Kristen started to freak out a bit.

"Oh my God," she thought. "What did we do?" she looked down at Chris, he was completely knocked out.

Then she tried to reason with herself.

"Ok, calm down, maybe we didn't actually do anything. Just because we're naked doesn't mean anything happened."

Kristen convinced herself nothing had happened and lightly removed Chris' arm, not to disturb him. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stepped down. She heard a CRUNCH as she pressed her foot down; she looked down to see what it was she stepped on. When Kristen lifted her foot, she saw a large gold wrapper. She picked it up and immediately threw her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. It was a Magnum condom wrapper...a EMPTY Magnum condom wrapper. Kristen started to feel incredibly sick; she had to get out of Chris' room, the house and this state NOW.


	11. Truths Revealed

Chris started to stir and Kristen's heart jumped into her throat. He leaned up, with his hand to his head.

"Owwwww!" the after effects of heavy drinking had taken their toll on him as well. Especially since Chris wasn't a heavy drinker, so he had a low enough tolerance for the liquor to be a MASSIVE problem on his head.

He looked over and saw someone in his bed. His vision was still foggy; he shook away the sleep and realized it was Kristen.

"Kristen? What are you doing in my ro…" he looked down and realized he was naked; he looked back over at Kristen and saw that she was naked as well. She said nothing, just raised the condom wrapper up for him to see.

"Oh, no…." Chris started. Before he could say anything else, Kristen flew off the bed. She grabbed at her clothes and roughly put them on.

"I need to leave." she mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked as he dressed himself in his boxers and a t-shirt.

"I can't be here now, not that we've been together. I don't screw my way to the top like some of the other girls here might do. There's no way I can continue on here, there's no way you would want…. me around." Kristen turned around sharply, to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Kristen," Chris got up and walked over to her. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you probably think I am some immature, easy slut." The tears started to flow.

"Hey," he turned her around so she was facing him. "I do NOT think that about you, I have no reason to. We got a little tipsy and something happened. That doesn't make you less of a person in my eyes. I'm not disappointed in you at all. I am not upset that it happened, I am just upset at HOW it happened. I would like to be clear of mind when I make love to you."

Kristen looked down at the ground, but Chris lifted her chin with his big fingers.

"I know it's sudden and all but...I love you."

Kristen froze, she couldn't move, or breathe. Did he just say he loved her?

"Are you serious or are you just saying that because of what happened?"

He sighed.

"This is hard for me to say, I am a really shy guy when it comes to my emotions but, over the last few months I have found myself falling more and more in love with you. I think I fell for you the moment I saw you, that would explain why I was acting like that when I was working with you on your audition. You're the only person to ever have my heart all twisted up like this, and I love it."

"Oh Chris, I..I..I love you too. I have for a long time, way before we even met. I held on to you when I was falling in and out of reality. You kept me grounded with your matches and in the process, I fell in love." Kristen wrapped her arms around the taller man's thick neck. Chris hugged her back tightly, and then frowned.

"If you are to stay in the competition, we can't let the other students know about this. See, we aren't supposed to have relationships with any of the students. If they knew, they'd have you kicked off. That was also one of the reasons why I was so reluctant to say anything when I realized how I felt. I didn't want it to interfere in your chances here."

"For the time being, we have to act like nothing has changed. Like we can't act affectionate or anything that would give it away."

As much as that hurt Chris to have to do, he knew Kristen was right. The last thing he wanted was for her dream to end because of his selfish needs. After a few more hugs and kisses Kristen went back to her room.

Chris signed to himself as he finished getting dressed. A knock came at his door a few seconds later, Eddie stood there waiting to be allowed in.

"What's going on?" Chris asked.

"It's time for old Latino Heat to make his exit, stage left. I need to get home to Vickie and the girls and get back on the road."

Chris nodded. They embraced in a hug, as Eddie turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder.

"Hey Chris?"

"Yeah, Eddie?"

"Don't loose her. She just might be your Vickie Lara." with that, Eddie Guerrero was gone.

Chris nearly teared up, he knew that Vickie had saved Eddie's life and that his family meant everything to him. He was nothing without Vickie and his girls. Chris had longed for that feeling for a long time and maybe, just maybe Eddie would be right.

For the next few months, Chris and Kristen would sneak kisses in closets, or squeeze each other's hands under the table. Pretty soon it was the last weekend of TE5 and only 4 people, including Kristen, were left.

Everyone was flown back to NYC and the season finale was to start taping on that Sunday. Because they were in separate hotel rooms, the rest of the students could go and come as they pleased without anyone seeing them. Kristen snuck off to Chris' room whenever she could. They would just cuddle and sleep.

Chris never implied he wanted to have sex, even though he REALLY wanted to, he wanted to wait until Kristen was comfortable again with it. He wanted it to be special and he wanted her to feel as good as possible. It was just something he felt he needed to provide as a man. A safe, calm feeling for her. And he did that well.


	12. Have Faith

**Season Finale**

Finally the time had come for two of the remaining four contestants to be chosen to work for the WWE. The venue was packed to the masses with screaming WWE fans and even some WWE Superstars.

Everyone was nervous, especially Kristen. She and Chris hadn't been able to see each other that day, because of all the hectic running around they had to do. Chris was so nervous for her. He wanted her to win, she deserved to be happy for a change. Kristen looked into the audience and Chris gave her a thumbs up. She smiled weakly, still trying to soak in what was happening.

After showing a opening video of the show's highlights, it was time to announce the winners. Al walked up onto the stage and spoke.

"There is going to be a surprise this year. Instead of yours truly picking the winners, we have a special guest. And that guest is none other than the Chairman of the WWE himself, Mr. Vince McMahon!" Vince's theme music started playing as he strutted his way out to the stage. The crowd cheered and Al handed Vince the mic. The crowd started to hush down as Vince stood in front of the contestants.

"Now, I have personally watched each of your demo tapes. And I have hand selected the two of you who I feel is worthy of a WWE contract. Now without further ado, I will announce the winners."

Vince walked up and down the stage a little bit and called out the first name without looking at them.

"Allen Jones." Allen about passed out.

"Thank you, Sir!" he said as he sat down.

This was it, the next person called would be a WWE superstar, their life changed forever.

Vince walked in front of the 3 remaining students; Kristen held her head down, fixing her eyes on her shoes. She felt a warmth above her, like she did when Al had picked her to be on the show. She looked up and saw Vince standing over her.

"And the final winner is Kristen Dowd."

The place erupted. Kristen could feel tears running down her face. Her cheeks got very hot and she felt like she was going to pass out if she didn't sit down. This must of been what Allen was feeling like.

Vince thanked the other two for their time and the audience was let out of the building. The trainers and some of the other WWE superstars threw a little party for everyone. Chris and Kristen snuck away to a darker area, away from everyone.

"I am so proud of you! I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

Kristen looked down.

"But I feel bad, like I don't deserve this. Like I cheated or something."

"Kristen, they saw what I saw, pure talent. Not just everyone else, but Vince himself saw something in you worth paying for. You have a hell of a contract there." Chris chuckled.

Before Kristen could respond, Vince walked over to them.

"Hmm, I see you two are smitten for each other."

They looked down and realized they were holding hands. They quickly parted and Chris tried to protect Kristen.

"Mr. McMahon, this was my fault. If you are going to take anything out on anyone, please take it out on me."

Vince looked up at the ceiling, "You know Dowd, I should fire you and hire one of the other kids. You broke the rules. What kind of example would I be setting if I didn't enforce my own rules?"

Chris started to protest again, but Vince stopped him. "I **SHOULD** fire you, but I'm not going to."

"You're not?" Kristen asked quizzically.

"No. If I did that I would be a hypocrite. After all, I broke rules to be with Linda when we were your age. Love knows no bounds. So I won't fire you, but if you keep things like this from me again, I WILL fire you next time. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." They both said in unison.

"Good, now, first order of business. Since I like making things as real as possible, I'm going to put you on Smackdown. There will be a program set up and you will be Chris' manager."

Kristen's face lit up, "Thank you, Sir."

"Don't thank me just yet, this is a slight punishment, as the Women's title is not on Smackdown, so you won't be competing for it, for a while, if at all. It depends on how you perform and behave from this point on."

"Yes, Sir." Kristen nodded.

"Now that business is taken care of, join the party when you're done here." Chris and Kristen nodded as Vince walked off.

"Well this is going to be interesting." Chris said, as they kissed.

Oh if only he knew just how _INTERESTING _things were going to get……

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**A/N:** A bit of a side note, I am using Chris as my muse at the moment, I want to write 5 stories using him as the main character. So, is there any situation that you would want to see Chris in that no one has written about or wouldn't mind a rehashing? Let me know what you guys think.


	13. Something In The Way

**A Month Later**

"Chris Benoit, you were recently traded back to your home turf on Smackdown! from the far inferior ECW. How does it feel to be back home?"

"It feels great, Todd. I..."

"Get your hands off of me, Nitro!"

"Hey get back here!"

"Well, it appears as though we have a domestic situation between Johnny Nitro and Kristen Morgan. I would hate to be the in middle of that."

**Later On In The Show**

"I said get your hands off of me, Johnny!"

"As long as your my manager, I can do whatever I want to you. _Whatever_ I want..." Nitro began to advance on Kristen.

"Oh come on! Someone has to stop this, this just isn't right!" Michael Cole yelled from the announce table.

"Hey! Maybe you didn't hear the lady, but she said back off." Chris pushed Nitro off of Kristen.

"Good thing for Kristen, Chris Benoit was in the right place at the right time." Tazz said.

"Hey, you don't have the right to tell me what to do. I own this chick's contract and last time I checked you weren't a G.M. So you got no say in this."

"You think you're so much of a man, hitting on a woman like that. Tell you what, big man, why don't you put your balls to the wall and put up her contract in a match against me, tonight?!"

The crowd erupted in cheers, Chris and Nitro stared each other down for a minute.

"Alright Mr. Wolverine, you're on. But until then, she's still mine." with that, Nitro pulled Kristen away, as they left, she looked at Chris with pleading eyes. Chris looked on as Smackdown! went to a commercial.

"Ok, good promo you guys, you can come back in now." the camera man instructed Johnny and Kristen on what to do next.

"Ok, I'll see you guys out there. You did great Kristen." Johnny and Kristen hugged and he ran off to his locker room. Finally Chris and Kristen were alone.

He leaned his massive arms on her shoulders as she slung her arms around his waist.

"So, here we are. All alone, whatever shall we do?" Chris asked.

"Oh I can think of a few things..." Kristen replied as she leaned up to kiss him. He pressed down on her lips a bit hard, letting his animal urges take over. He and Kristen still hadn't had full blown sex yet. She would tease him something awful, bring him to the verge of an orgasm, only to stop. He hated it and loved it at the same time, but he wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Kristen squeezed his waist tighter, pressing her breasts into his chest. He picked up and laid her on top of a coffee table. She moaned lightly as he kissed down her body, licking her stomach.

"Oh, Chris..." she moaned, running her fingers through his hair. He could feel himself getting hard, and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her and he had to have her NOW. He took off his shirt off, almost ripping it in two. He scratched at her belt, trying to undo it without destroying it.

"Here, let me." Kristen managed to take it off for him. She pulled down her pants and he pulled them the rest of the way off and threw them across the room.

"You won't be needing these for a while."

Kristen giggled.

Chris ran his hands down her stomach and thighs, playing with the rim of her panties every now and again. It sent shivers up Kristen's spine, as she waited for what was to come next. Just as Chris began to pull them down, there was a knock at the door.

"Chris, you got 10 minutes till your match!" a stage hand yelled from outside the door.

"Ok!" he yelled back. He looked down at Kristen, who looked back at him with a aroused stare.

"It's our own fault, we are at work, that was to be expected." she laughed.

Chris looked down and tried not to laugh. They always seemed to be interrupted when things got good.

"Come on, let's get dressed, we gotta go." Chris said, helping Kristen up from the table. He handed her, her pants and belt as he looked for his bag to change into his gear.

Kristen watched as Chris got himself together. He decided to wear the tights he wore at the Royal Rumble 2004, the one he won. He tapped up his wrists in black tape and put on his usual black boots. He looked really good, as usual of course.

"I think, tonight's _the_ night."

"_The_ night?" he asked while lacing up his boots.

"Yeah, you know. The night we talked about for a while now."

He looked up at her, she gave him a knowing smile. He got what she meant, she was finally ready to consummate their relationship. All the way.

"Ok, even though we kinda almost lost it a minute ago. Are you sure?"

"Yes, more sure than I have ever been in my life about anything."

He smiled, but before he could say anything else, Johnny's music hit.

"Oh no, I gotta get out there." Kristen jumped up to leave the room. She gave Chris a quick kiss as she left.

"Don't forget about tonight!" she yelled as she ran out.

Chris couldn't help but smile to himself. Oh man, how much he loved that girl. She was fun, sweet, soothing, everything he ever wanted in a woman. Chris looked himself over in the mirror before heading out the door.

**Out At The Ring**

"Oh come on, there is no reason for Johnny Nitro to be pulling on Kristen Morgan like that! She's defenseless!"

"You stay put!" Nitro shoved Kristen into a seat by the announce table as he got in the ring and showboated.

The opening chords to Chris' music hit and the crowd erupted.

**_There's No Holding Me Back  
I'm Not Driven By Fear, I'm Just Driven By Anger_**

Chris came out, his arms raised. The cameras zoomed in on a 'Benoit Workrate' sign. Chris rolled into the ring and stretched himself out on the ropes. He made his way over to Nitro, but he pulled the ref in front of him. The ref broke them up and sounded the bell. Chris went straight for the Crippler Cross Face, which he locked in. Nitro tapped out in seconds and the crowd cheered.

"Oh my God, Cole! That has to be the shortest match in the history of wrestling. That's even faster than the time Benoit made Orlando Jordon tap!"

"It appears Johnny Nitro isn't so tough after all."

Chris rolled out of the ring and walked over to Kristen. He held his hand out and she walked to him and took it. They walked up the ramp together as crowd roared with approval.

**Later That Night**

The arena had emptied, leaving only a few scattered wrestlers; Kristen and Chris included. Chris showered while Kristen laid on his locker room floor, reading the latest issue of PWI. She flipped through it, and saw some pics of Chris.

"Hey! They have a write up in here about your match with MVP at WrestleMania!"

He entered the room with a towel around his waist, dripping wet.

"Yeah? What'd they say?"

"Eh, mostly just them saying how much MVP has improved since he started his program with you. And how much of a great teacher you are, and yadda yadda."

"Hey, why do you 'yadda, yadda' when you get to the good parts about me?" Chris chuckled.

"Aww, did I make Wister Benwah sad?" Kristen joked in baby talk.

"Come here." Chris pulled her up and into drenched his chest.

"Chris, you're getting me wet."

"That was the point."

"You need to get dressed, so we can get back to the hotel."

"Eh, do we HAVE to wait till we get to the hotel?" he asked while grinding his erection into her stomach.

She moaned, "As much as I want to ravage you here and now, I'd rather do it on a warm bed."

"Ok, I'm getting dressed." Chris walked off to get changed.

Kristen went back to reading her magazine. She scanned through the Top Indy section and saw Austin's name. He was number 2, behind Brian Danielson. There was a picture of him and her. It said 'Austin Aries with current WWE manager, Kristen Dowd, now known as Kristen Morgan."

She slammed the mag closed and threw it across the room. Old memories started to flood into her mind, she closed her eyes tight, trying to shut them out.

"Kristen, I'm ready to go..."

Chris saw Kristen tensing up, he rushed over to her.

"Hey, are you ok?"

Kristen's eyes shot open and she looked at Chris.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I just got a strong headache for a second. It's gone now, really I'm ok."

He eyed her, "Are you sure? I mean if you're not feeling well..."

"No, no, really I'm ok. Can we just get out of here?"

"Yeah, come on." Chris helped her up and grabbed her bag. They headed out to the garage area and Chris sat Kristen down in the car.

"I'm gonna throw the bags in the back, be back in a sec."

"K." Kristen said as she covered her face with her hands.

Chris went around to the back and opened the trunk. He stuffed his and Kristen's bags in and went to close it. Just then, a heavy object came crashing down on the back of his head. Knocking him out cold. The assailant closed the trunk and took the keys out. He walked over to the driver's side and got in. The person's weight shook the car and jilted Kristen out of her daze. She looked up just as the assailant started up the car. Her mouth fell open when she saw who it was.

"I told you it wasn't over, bitch." Austin pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

"Chris!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kristen screamed as they shredded out of the parking lot.


	14. You Bastard

**A/N:** I know it's not much of an update, but it's what I have for the moment. I promise a better update soon

**In The Car **

Kristen kicked and punched at Austin as he tried to steer the car. She beat on the windows and clawed at the locks trying to get out. Was no use, Austin could control them from his side.

"Stop it!" he yelled.

"Help! Help!" she screamed, trying to attract attention on the lone stretch of highway.

"Stop it right now or you'll be sorry!"

Kristen kept on screaming.

"Alright, that's it!"

Austin stepped on the break and Kristen's head slammed into the dashboard; knocking her out cold.

"That's better." with the new found silence, Austin continued on his way.

**Back In The Parking Lot**

"Arggg..." Chris began to stir, he held his hand agaisnt his head, pulling away and seeing blood.

"Chris? What are you doing on the ground?" Eddie asked as he made his way over to Chris from his own car.

"Hey what happened to you?"

"He took her." Chris growled.

"Huh? Who took who?" Eddie asked as he helped Chris to his feet.

"He took Kristen!" he yelled in frustration.

"Someone has your mamacita?" Eddie's face turned into a grimace.

"Now that's crossing the damn line. No one messes with a man's mamacita!"

"I'm going to fucking murder that fucker if he hurts a hair on her head."

"Calm down, homes. First off who took her?"

"Austin Aries." Chris said in a low growl, the mer mention of his name made Chris' blood boil.

"Aries...Aries...wait, the indy guy?"

"Yeah."

"What the hell, where does he come into this?"

"He's her ex. We ran into him when we went to Sport Authority a few months back. Kristen told me what a dick he was to her when they were together. I..I should have looked after her better." Chris started to sob.

"Hey, don't go blaming yourself. It won't help us find her. Now until we figure this out, I think she'll be OK. Kristen is a very smart girl, she can hold her own."

"Yeah." Chris knew that, but it didn't stop him from worrying. What was he doing to her? Was she hurt? It was killing Chris not knowing if she was 100 OK. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the cops."

"Don't do that."

"Why not?"

"We're gonna handle this the old fashion way. The wrestler's court way. Come on." Eddie lead Chris back into the arena.

**Meanwhile **

Kristen groaned as her head pounded. She tried to lift her hand to it, but it stopped short.

"What the..." her wrist was handcuffed to a heater. She looked up and around. Dirty looking room, semi damp rug, crappy looking bed. Kristen realized she was in a seedy motel room. Just then the door knob rattled and Austin walked in with a shopping bag.

"Oh, you're up."

"Let me out of this, now!" Kristen yanked on handcuffs' chain.

"Shut up."

"You're not going to get away with this. When Chris..."

"When Chris what? You nor he have any idea where we are. You've got a snowball's chance in hell of ever seeing him again. Well, unless it's on a T.V."

"You're wrong! Chris loves me and he won't stop until he finds me."

"Well, in that case, you've got a long wait, huh? Eat up and shut your mouth." he threw an apple at her from the bag.

"I have a headache, last thing I need is your bitching." he sat in front of a window. It was stormy outside.

"You're gonna be here for a while, something like FOREVER, So I suggest you get used to it now."

Kristen shot him a dirty look as she ate the apple.


	15. Where In The World Are You?

**A/N**: Another chapter. Hehe.

"So what do you think Punker? He was your friend, you've got to have some kind of clue as to where he would go."

"I'm thinking, I know he said SOMETHING to me at some point, but that was a while back. Ring Of Honor was a long time ago for me."

"Whatever you can think of will help, no doubt." Eddie said before walking over to Chris, who was looking out of his hotel room window.

Punk and Dreamer were in the room with them, trying to help find Kristen.

"How are you holding up?" Eddie asked his friend.

Chris just groaned in response. He kept his eyes focused toward the window. Eddie lowered his head, he hated seeing Chris like this.

"I got it!" Punk yelled.

Everyone looked up.

"He told me once, that if he ever needed to get away he would go to this place in Florida."

"Florida?"

"Yeah."

"What place?" Chris asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"Uh..." Punk thought. "I think it was called the Marchin'...no...the Batchin'...no..."

"The Hatchet?" Eddie asked. Everyone looked at him funny.

"Yeah! That's it! It's some kind of horror themed place."

"What do you knew about it, Eddie?"

"Well, a few years ago when I was taking "a break" in the indies, I stayed there. It was pretty shitty to say the least. But I know where it is."

"Florida is a six hour trip from here. We gotta get going now." Tommy grabbed his bag.

"Hopefully they haven't left yet." Eddie and Tommy left the room to get a taxi number from the front desk.

As Chris and Punk left, Chris stopped him.

"Thank you, for helping me."

"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything to help you Mr. Benoit." with that, they left the room.

**At The Hatchet**

Kristen tugged at the chain, trying to free herself, but it was no use. Just then Austin came back into the room.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly."

"Ha."

He sat down on the bed and flipped the T.V. on. Kristen looked at the program he was watching for a few minutes. When the program went off a commercial for Smackdown came on advertising Chris. A wide grin spread across her face at the sight of her man. An annoyed Austin turned the channel. Kristen shot him a dirty look.

"Hey," she said. "Can I PLEASE take a shower? I feel horrible."

Austin gave her a little smile and unlocked her handcuffs. "Yeah, you can."

"I got you some clothes to change into, as well as that lotion and crap I remembered you liked. Here." he handed her a bag.

She snatched it. "Thanks."

Once in the bathroom Kristen locked the door. Man did it feel good not to have to look at Austin, if only for a few minutes. She rumaged through the bag and sat out all of the lotion and soap she needed and headed into the shower.

**A Little While Later**

Kristen got out of the shower and dried off. She felt so good and fresh. She grabbed the lotion and glided it over her skin, making it more soft than it already was. After she was done she reached into the bag expecting to feel jeans and a t-shirt. But all she felt was a thin lacey thing. She pulled it out of the bag and realized it was a nightgown.

"Damn it." she put it on, it beat wearing the same dirty clothes. It was very tight fitting and low cut. Kristen grabbed the rest of her clothes and walked back into the main room.

"What's with you not getting me jeans and a t-shir..." Kristen stopped when she saw Austin spread out on the bed in his boxers.

"You look good in that, like I thought you would,"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."

"Come on over and get comfortable."

"No, I think I'll stay on the floor."

"I said come here."

"No."

Austin got up, he was getting angry again.

"Are you going to come here or am I going to have to MAKE you come?"

"Go fuck yourself." she spat.

Austin charged at her and slapped her. Kristen screamed out in pain.

"I said come here!" Austin tried to drag her to the bed, but she fought.

"NO!" she kicked him in the groin and ran into the bathroom.

Austin fell to the floor in pain.

Kristen locked and leaned against it.

"You...fucking bitch, I'm...going to kill you."

Kristen slid to the floor.

"Oh Chris," she thought. "Where are you?"


	16. Almost There

**A/N**: Another short chap, but an update all the same.

"Passengers, the Captain has turned on the 'fasten seatbelts' sign. Please return to your seats as we prepare to land. We will be in Florida in 10 minutes." 

Chris tapped his fingers on his arm rest rhythmically as he awaited the plane to land. Eddie looked over at his friend, who was seated next to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, vato. We're almost there. We'll get her back."

Chris didn't say anything, just looked ahead with a frown wrinkling his forehead. Eddie looked across to Punk who gave him a worried look.

**Meanwhile**

Kristen kept her foot pressed against the sink as she had her back wedged into the door trying to keep Austin out.

"It's not going to do you any good to fight me, I'm going to get in sooner or later!" he yelled from the other side of the door. He was right, Kristen had held herself in that postion for the last 5 hours, and she was starting to tire. There was no way she could keep this up much longer. Franticly she looked around for something to defend herself with.

She thought about possibly trying to get out of the window, but it looked too small to carter to her larger frame. So that was a no go. She looked at a hair dryer, curling iron, and flatting iron. None of which were sufficient enough to cause major damage. Then her eyes landed on a lighter on the sink, which was sitting next to a hairspray can. A light bulb came on in her head. She lunged for it just as Austin came crashing into the room. Before he could advance, Kristen flicked the lighter and held down the button on the hairspray.

Austin jumped back, expecting a fireball, but when nothing came, he looked into the bathroom. Kristen held down the can trying to get something out of it. But it was clear that the can was empty. Austin chuckled as he swaggered his way into the room. Kristen threw the can at him, to which he swatted out of the way.

"Now, time to get me something sweet..." he inched toward Kristen. As she backed up, she thought.

"Chris, PLEASE hurry."

**At The Airport**

Chris pushed by other passengers as he tried to receive his bag. The faster they got out of there, the faster they could get Kristen.

"Chris, relax!" Eddie yelled. "I know you're in a hurry but we have to stay organized."

"Sorry." Chris muttered.

"Alright Eddie, where do we go from here?"

"The place isn't far from the airport, like maybe 20 minutes away."

"Alright then, let's get going." with that Punk and Dreamer went to flag down a cab. As Chris and Eddie followed, Eddie patted Chris on the back. Chris tried to force a smile as they walked on.


	17. Cold Warm Warmer Hot BURNING!

**A/N:** Another short update, next chapter will be the climax and be longer.

"Get out here!" Austin said as he dragged Kristen into the bedroom.

"No!" she fought back, grabbing at the walls or anything her free hand fell on. But it was no use. Austin threw her on the bed and slapped her when she tried to get up. He startled her hips, pinning her arms at her sides so she couldn't move. He ripped open her night gown and started to go after her breasts, but Kristen spit in the face. That only infuriated Austin further, and he punched her. She yelled out in pain and spit up blood.

"No more bullshit, you're gonna submit to me." just as Austin was about to attack Kristen again, there was a knock at the door. He glared at the door, "What?!"

"Mr. Aries, it's Phil the housekeeper, I need to talk to you." Austin grunted as he moved off of Kristen, who ran into the battered bathroom. Austin rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"What is it?"

"There is a group of men at the front desk asking about you. I think they may be wrestlers."

"Fuck, did you tell them anything?"

"Of course not, that would reflect badly on our agreement, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, it would. Thanks for the heads up, and here's a tip." Austin handed the motel aid a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you, I will do my best to stall them."

"Good." Austin closed the door, and grabbed his things. He threw the bag with Kristen's old clothes in them at her.

"Get dressed, we're getting out of here."

Kristen grabbed her things and got dressed. Her heart raced at the thought of Chris being so close, yet so far away. Austin got all of his things together and grabbed Kristen.

"Let's go!" he dragged her out of the room. As they made their way out of the side of the lobby, Kristen noticed that there was a glass separator from where they were and where the main lobby was. As they walked by, Kristen saw Eddie, Punk and Dreamer at the front desk, and Chris was behind them.

"Chris!" she yelled, but the separator was put there during some new renovations on the property and was made sound proof so the guests wouldn't be bothered by the noise.

"Chris!" she yelled again, but he couldn't hear her.

"Shut your fucking trap!" Austin said as he pulled her along the back of the motel.

"Where are we going?!" Kristen asked as she struggled.

"Can't get to the car now, not with them in the lobby. I can find one in the other parking lot. But we gotta walk through there to get to it." Austin nodded toward an amusement park that was a part of the Hatchet's horror theme.p

"Come on." Austin yanked her toward the park.

**Meanwhile **

Eddie and Chris walked out to the parking lot to get some air while Punk and Dreamer grilled the employees some more.

"I feel something, they're lying. I can feel Kristen's presence strong here."

"Yeah, I can feel something too, ese." Eddie said as he leaned on a car. Chris looked down and saw a familiar coloring.

"Eddie, that's my car!"

"Huh?" Eddie leaned up and looked down at the silver Neon.

"That's my car, the one I was driving when he took Kristen. This means, they are here somewhere!" Chris yelled half excited and half pissed that he was lied to.

"So those asses inside were lying. Come on homes, we got some information to **BEAT** out of them." with that Chris and Eddie went back in to get as much info as possible.


	18. The UN-Happiest Place On Earth

**Chapter 18 - The UN-Happiest Place On Earth**

**A/N: **I can't believe people still follow this story. I lost interest in wrestling and I just kind of stopped writing. I am finishing this story and hopefully I can finish more in the future. Thanks for reading and sticking around till the end.

The park was filled with old, half rotted rides and attractions. It didn't look like anyone had been there is years.

"Let go of me, Austin!" Kristen yelled as she tried to pull away from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" he tugged his jacket slightly open to reveal a knife. "Say something else and this goes in you, get it?"

"Yeah, ok. Ok." Kristen signed. She took a second to take in her surroundings. If she wasn't being held hostage, this would be kind of fun. A run down amusement park, free for the exploring. If only she were here with Chris. She wouldn't be afraid, she'd be happy.

"Where are you, Chris," she thought.

**Back At The Motel**

Chris slammed the front door open and grabbed the motel manager by his shirt. "I'm going to start German suplexing you pieces of shit onto that concrete floor if you don't start talking right now!"

"Alright, alright! He threatened us, we had no choice!" the manager pushed Chris away.

"Where did they go?" Punk chimed in.

"The last time I saw them they were headed across the street, toward the old park. If you hurry you maybe able to find them." the manager smiled nervously.

"Thanks, man. You've been helpful." Dreamer patted the manager on shoulder. "That's why I'm going to kick your ass last when we get back."

The manager quivered in fear.

"Come on guys, let's get going!" Eddie started running toward the door.

"If anything happens to her, your ass is mine." Chris growled at the manager before taking off after Eddie.

**Back At The Park**

Austin dragged Kristen along until they reached a haunted house.

"We'll hide in here for a while 'til shit blows over, then we're headed to Mexico" Austin said with a menacing smirk.

"Why are you doing this to me? Why can't you just get that I don't have feelings for you anymore?" Kristen asked.

Austin stopped and looked at her. "I told you, NO ONE leaves me. You think you're the first bitch to get uppity on me? You'll learn, they all do when I get done with them. Come on!" he pulled Kristen into the ride.

At the front of the park, Chris and the guys walked in under the gate's loose fitting lock. Same as Kristen and Austin.

"They have to be here somewhere, no way they got far ahead." Dreamer said.

"Maybe we should split up. Cover more ground that way" Punk suggested.

"Good idea, Punk. Eddie, you and me will go check this half of the park. Punk, you and Dreamer can check the other half. Yell if you see anything." Chris said, giving out orders like a drill Sargent.

"Yes, sir!" Dreamer and Punk took off while Eddie and Chris looked around. They checked behind all the old game stands, in roller-coaster seats, in the bathroom rooms - nothing.

"Maybe we got here too late, maybe they're gone..." Chris started to get sad.

"Hey vato, it'll be fine. We still have the hunted house to check. We'll find her."

Chris looked at the fun house. A statue of a cartoonish devil sat in front, staring at him. He shook the doubt from his head.

"Let's go."

Kristen and Austin sat in a mock jail cell, Austin covered the door with some sheets. It was really dark in there and Kristen doubted someone would see them if they walked by. She was seriously worried. Austin kept playing with the knife, she was afraid he would snap at any minute. Then she got an idea. Maybe, just maybe if she played along she could get him to trust her enough so she could find time to escape. Kristen got up from the small jail bed and walked up to Austin.

"I'm sorry" she said meekly.

"Wait?" Austin asked while looking out the cell, rolling the knife around in his hand.

"I said I'm sorry. Look the longer we are together the more I realize I messed up by trying to leave you. I realize now that you are a catch and I was lucky to have had you."

Austin turned his attention toward her. "Are you being serious?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yes. Plus is Chris really cared he would have found me by now. He just pretended to care about me as much as you do." Kristen hated speaking that lie, it hurt to say it. But she had to, she knew it wasn't true. And if this lie would save her life, she was willing to play ball.

"Why the sudden change of heart? Up until a few minutes ago you were fighting with me."

"Why do all of this? This drama? When you and I can just leave and be happy together. No need for anyone else, just us."

Austin looked her over, trying to figure out if she was being truthful.

"Do you love me?" he put the knife in his pocket.

Kristen nibbled on her lower lip for a second, then answered.

"Yes."

Austin's eyes softened for a moment, for a moment she could see the sweet guy she fell for in the beginning. Before she showed her who he really was. Then he spoke in an assertive tone.

"Come here." he said.

"What?" Kristen asked, confused.

"If you love me, you'll come here and kiss me." he reached his hand out.

Kristen looked at it and up at him. She could see the longer she sat there, the madder he was getting. On weak legs she slowly started to walk closer to him. Off in the distance behind Austin, Kristen saw a flash of light. Then another one. The lights got closer and closer with each passing second. Her attention fell back on a waiting Austin. If this was her time to be saved, she had to distract him.

Kristen leapt forward and embraced Austin. Then she laid a heavy kiss on him, making sure to keep his back to the cell door. The lights finally got close enough for her to see they were flashlights and who was holding them, it was Eddie and Chris. Kristen tried to signal them but Austin caught on and pushed her off of him.

"Chris! I'm in here!" Kristen tried to run past Austin but he grabbed her.

"Kristen!" Chris yelled.

Austin pulled the knife from his pocket and put it against Kristen's throat.

"I can't believe I fell for your bullshit." Austin growled through his teeth at Kristen.

"Let her go right now, Aries!" Chris yelled.

"Oh, do you want your whore back? Fuck off!"

"Hey vato, that ain't no way to treat a mamacita. Why don't you put down that shank and fight like a man for what you want." Eddie said.

"Yeah right, two against one? Fat chance."

"How about you against just me? You want to take Kristen away from me so bad, right? How much more satisfying would it be if you beat me in a fair fight too?" Chris said as he walked closer to Austin.

Austin thought for a moment. "Alright. You and me for her." Austin pushed Kristen back into the cell. "I don't need this knife either. I can fuck you up with my hands."

"Chris, man, are you sure about this?" Eddie put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I have to do this, Eddie, I have to take this guy out so that Kristen is safe. I'm not going to have you get hurt on account of me either. It's a honor thing. She's worth it." Chris said, taking off his shirt.

"Ok, man." Eddie walked over to Kristen while Austin walked closer to Chris.

"I can't let him do this, Eddie. I can't!" Kristen tried to run out of the cell but Eddie held her back.

"You have to let him do this."

:Kristen stopped fighting with Eddie and looked on helplessly.

"I'm going to kill you, old man." Austin said smugly.

The two muscular men circled each other, just like in the ring. Austin went for the first punch and hit Chris in the face.

"That the best you got?" Austin laughed as he hit Chris again and again.

"Come on Chris, man. You got this punk!" Eddie shouted in support. Chris shook the pain away and a got a punch in.

"Finally, some challenge out of you." Austin mocked.

"Go Chris!" Kristen yelled. He smiled at her, then threw all of his attention on Austin. He was faster than Chris, but he wasn't stronger than him. Chris charged Austin, spearing him to the ground. He unleashed a torrent of punches to his chest.

"You're never going to hurt another person, you son of a bitch!"

Austin tried to fight back but he was no match. Once it was obvious he wasn't getting up, Eddie tried to pull Chris off of Austin. Chris just shoved him back and kept punching. Just then Punk and Dreamer came running in.

"What the hell is going on?" Dreamer and Punk yelled in unison. Once they put it together, they managed to pull Chris away.

"I think you got him, slugger." Punk joked.

Eddie looked over Austin, he was in bad shape. "I guess we'd better call an ambulance."

"We should leave his scummy ass there to rot." Chris scuffed. Dreamer tried to keep him at bay.

"No, we can't leave him to die." Kristen spoke up. She walked over to Chris and hugged him. He started to calm down. His arms returned her sweet embrace. Kristen pulled away and looked up.

"We have to call the police and get Austin real help. If we just leave him we are no better than he is."

Chris looked at her, if she wasn't there he would have surely killed Austin. But he couldn't do anything else violent in front of Kristen. She had been through enough.

"Alright, we'll get help for him." Chris sighed.

Kristen just smiled at him and hugged him again. He returned her hug even tighter than before.

"Well which one of you is carrying him out?" Eddie asked as he started to walk out of the haunted house.

"Why do we have to do it?" Dreamer complained.

"Yeah, what about you? I thought you wanted to help him. You suggested the ambulance." Punk moaned.

"Well you know me ese vato," Eddie turned back slightly on his heel. "I lied!"

They all rolled their eyes and laughed. Chris put his arm on Kristen's shoulder and looked at Austin once more before walking away.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "I need a beer."


End file.
